Sonic VS Lilac
|-|AgentHoxton= Sonic VS Lilac is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the fifth episode of AgentHoxton's Death Battles. It features the return of Sonic the Hedgehog from SEGA's eponymous series and Lilac of GalaxyTrail's Freedom Planet. Description SEGA VS Freedom Planet! Sonic the Hedgehog returns to Death Battle against a fresh face of the game industry! Will Lilac, the dragon-girl of Avalice, take down SEGA's flagship hedgehog? Or will the Blue Blur triumph once again? Interlude Wiz: Sometimes a hero is renowned for their strength. Sometimes a hero is renowned for their bravery. And sometimes a hero is renowned for one unusual trait - speed. Boomstick: There are many heroes based on speed. And no, not the drug, kids. We're talkin' about "moving around really fast" speed! There are many heroes we can think of based around speed, but we know one fast hero who has already been through the Death Battle wringer and survived against Mario - Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA's blue speed demon! Wiz: But it's not the end of Sonic's time in Death Battle just yet, as he now has to take on his most recent and most powerful imitator, Sash Lilac, the dragon-girl defender of Avalice. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sonic Wiz: We've already discussed his abilities in the past, but there's still plenty more to Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: And if YOU haven't heard of this guy, then where the hell have you been!? I mean, it's been 20 years! Maybe even more than that! Wiz: Aside from what we've already established of Sonic from his previous Death Battle, he also has a few new abilities, such as the revised Stomp attack and the Sonic Boost. Boomstick: And he can also run along walls with his Parkour technique, allowing him to carry his momentum on the ground, and by performing a quick Spin Dash, he can achieve top speed again in an instant! Titanfall's Hardcore Parkour has got some competition! Wiz: And with his Super form, achieved with the Chaos Emeralds, he gains an immense power increase. Although this form is mainly based on the amount of rings Sonic has accumulated, extensive damage has been shown to wear it down quickly. This was how Eggman forced the Super form out of him and how Perfect Dark Gaia is able to damage him into knock-out if it attacks hard enough. Boomstick: I mean, what can we say that we haven't already said? He's a fast blue dude with a 'tude, and is a well-versed hero. He's already proven himself worthy of being a Death Battle victor once, and he could very well prove himself worthy again today! Sonic: Time to scramble some Eggmen, Super Sonic style! Lilac Wiz: Long ago, an epic space battle raged throughout the galaxy. Lord Brevon was held under fire by multiple space fleets, and crash-landed on the planet of Avalice. Enraged, Brevon searched the land for the resources required to rebuild the dreadnought, and set to work, but little did anyone know that this process would destroy the planet, as the Kingdom Stone would be used to regenerate the dreadnought. Boomstick: Oh, and did we mention this guy has some pretty wacky eyebrows? Wiz: This shameless tyrant then rallied his troops, invaded a kingdom and took the life of the ruler, and used his son as a hypnotized slave to do his evil bidding. Later on, his aerial troops were chasing and shooting down a plane belonging to an alien known as Torque. His battered plane flew by two close friends defected from a group known only as the Red Scarves, Sash Lilac and Carol Tea. Boomstick: And? Wiz: What? Boomstick: What's so special about that lavender girl there? I mean, her friend's not the focus of the fight, it's got to be her, so... what's special about her? Wiz: She's a dragon girl. Boomstick: ...I take back all previous doubt. ALL DOUBT. Wiz: With the help of Carol, Torque and then a dog-like girl called Milla, Lilac quickly set to work to stop Brevon's plans. Her fighting ability combined with her speed allows her to chew through the threats of the planet with relative ease. Boomstick: Besides the standard swipes and kicks, she uses her fucking HAIR as a weapon! She can use her Cyclone ability to twirl around like some kind of tornado-helicopter whipping machine, and can use it both on the ground or in the air for added elevation! Aside from that, she can curl up into a ball, perform a diagonal kick, and even added herself to the list of the people with Shoryukens. Wiz: She also has a powerful dash known as the Comet Dash, where she rolls up into a ball and dashes forward at blistering speed while being invincible, and very much unlike a comet, she can bounce off of walls. Boomstick: And by jumping through this blue sphere ring whojamaflip, she has a blue object orbit her and her Comet Dash gets amped up into a GIANT FUCKING LAZER BEAM OF DEATH! And then she can perform her standard Comet Dash again just after that! Wiz: On top of these abilities, she also has a multitude of shields to choose from to protect her, each taking multiple hits before going down. Boomstick: Now why does this seem familiar? Wiz: Her Wood shield drops life petals to heal her after collecting a certain amount of blue crustals, and grants her immunity to poison attacks. Her Earth shield draws in said crystals and grants immunity to rock and crystal-based attacks. Boomstick: Her Water shield allows her to breathe underwater and grant her immunity to bubble attacks. Then there's her Fire shield which can deal constant burning damage and, of course, grant her immunity to fire attacks, though she will lose it upon contact with the water. Because we all know how fire and water mix, right kids? Wiz: And finally, her Metal shield grants her no special powers, but grants her immunity to spikes and electricity. Boomstick: That is quite a lot of immunities. Wiz: But that's not even comparable to the last thing she has in store. On the Magister's request, she explored the depths of Pangu Lagoon and fought a giant metallic dragon, which in fact was a projection made from a database stored by the previous generation of inhabitants. After analysis, she was then able to take control of this giant beast and control it to barrel through Brevon's troops with ease. Boomstick: Where is that, and where can I get one??? Wiz: This giant robot dragon is piloted by Lilac, and can easily barrel through multiple aerial fleets with it. It can fire a triple shot and can dash forward to barrel through enemies. Boomstick: And of course, no robot dragon is complete without a LAZER BEAM! Wiz: This beam draws from Lilac's energy pool and will shrink down to nothingness if it completely drains. And while using this dragon may sound like a game-breaker, the dragon seems to require Lilac's command or input to fight effectively, despite showing that it is a sentient being capable of understanding other peoples' speech. Boomstick: Where can I find that database robot thing? Is there a password? Is it "Boomstick is awesome"? Database Robot: Password accepted. Boomstick: YES! Wiz: Lilac quickly became a worldwide hero alongside her friends, always able to beat various enemies regardless of their numbers or their size, hence gaining reputation and respect across the world. Boomstick: And as ironic as it may seem, she became the only dragonblood worthy of the Magister's trust. Magister: As ironic as it may seem, you are the only dragonblood worthy of our trust. Boomstick (deadpan): Did I fucking stutter? Wiz: She has been able to fight against multiple waves of Brevon's troops, his snake minion Serpentine and even Brevon himself. Boomstick: And she can do some insane shit with her speed, being able to outrun this robotic cat-tiger thing and even parodying Indiana Jones! Seriously! Lilac outruns a boulder at high speed in Dragon Valley as the Raiders of the Lost Ark theme plays. The theme goes down in pitch and fades to nothingness as Wiz's voice interrupts it. Wiz: Cut it out, Boomstick. Boomstick: Fine... Wiz: Lilac comes with no clear weaknesses, despite having to endure multiple rounds of electrical torture... Boomstick: ...Although she has some very serious anger issues. Seriously, get a fucking therapist or something! Wiz: But even with her faults, Lilac is a very successful hero. Her abilities allow her to barrel through multiple waves of enemies, and she is hell-bent on doing what's right. This is one dragon girl that you should never cross, no matter what the circumstances, or she will make you pay for it, one way or another. Carol: Can't you be Little Miss Heropants some other time? Lilac: Not a chance! Lilac Comet Dashes away in pursuit of the downed plane. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton A peaceful afternoon in the countryside is shown, with the soft sound of birds chirping occasionally heard in the background. Suddenly, a blue blur rushes by. The blur is Sonic, running through the fields and occasionally using Parkour to climb certain structures. He continues to blitz through the countryside at breakneck speed as the camera zooms further ahead of him. It cuts to a picnic where Lilac, Carol and Milla are relaxing. As they speak, a text box with the speaking character's name appears at the top of the screen, repeating what they are saying, in reference to Freedom Planet. Carol: I'm not gunna lie, your idea of a picnic was a great idea, Lilac. Lilac: Maybe if no-one attacks Avalice for a while, we can get to do this more often! After this, Sonic races past in the distance. All three of them go wide-eyed as Sonic goes past. Lilac: Woah. Who was that guy? Milla: He looked like some kind of hedgehog... Carol (teasingly): I bet he's one of your FRIENDS, Lilac. Heh heh... Lilac (bemused): Don't be silly, Carol. I don't know any blue hedgehogs. It cuts back to Sonic, still running at top speed. Suddenly he sticks both of his legs out to stop himself, stopping in front of a giant shrine. On top of the shrine is a blue Chaos Emerald. Sonic looks at the Emerald and begins to climb up. Lilac sees this and leaps to her feet. Carol: Lilac? What are you doing? Lilac: Whoever that hedgehog is, he's trying to steal that gem! I've got to stop him! Carol and Milla try to stop Lilac, but Lilac uses her Comet Dash to chase after Sonic before they can do so. Back at the top of the shrine, Sonic has arrived. He eyes the Chaos Emerald and grabs it, the Chaos Emerald jingle playing as he acquires it. This mini-victory is short lived as Lilac jumps up behind him and uses her Comet Dash again to ram him, sending him flying off the shrine. Sonic hits the ground and tumbles twice before rolling into a ball, jumping and coming to a halt. Lilac then jumps down from the shrine to confront Sonic. Sonic: What's the big idea? Lilac: Uh, hello? You just stole that jewel! Sonic looks at her, confused. Sonic: I didn't steal anything! I was wondering where the Emerald was. Kinda need it, you know. Lilac: I won't let you take it! At this point, Sonic throws the Emerald at Lilac, hurting and angering her as it returns to Sonic's hand. Sonic: Quit tryin' to play the hero. Besides, you do realise you're dealing with Sonic the Hedgehog, here? The fastest thing alive? Lilac: In the same way that you're dealing with me, Lilac the dragon. And I'll make sure you won't live to see the light of day again! After this, Sonic crouches with a hand on the ground, eyeing Lilac angrily. Sonic: I'd like to see you try. FIGHT! Sonic charges his Spin Dash, and Lilac prepares her Comet Dash. At exactly the same time, the two charge towards each other, kicking up a cloud of dust as they meet. The two have their hands interlocked as their feet kick up dust behind them, attempting to push each other out of the way. Eventually, Sonic lifts her over his head, stops running in place, and jumps towards her, performing a Homing Attack on her twice and then using a roll attack three times, until Lilac blocks it on the fourth time. After this, Lilac punches and kicks Sonic, before using her Uppercut and leaps above him, before stomping him with her Downward Kick. She performs her Cyclone on the ground, whipping Sonic with her hair, twirling him in circles before she kicks him away. Sonic bounces across the ground once before rolling into a ball and crouching down on the ground as before. Lilac: You're not doing well, hedgehog! Sonic: Not doing well? At this point, a Fire Shield monitor is unveiled, and Sonic jumps on it, creating his Fire Shield. Sonic: I'm just getting warmed up! Sonic does his dash towards Lilac, who wears a face of surprise and shock. Sonic blasts through her multiple times, each time knocking her into the air. Lilac eventually lands on the ground and uses her Cyclone to break a box for a Fire Shield, before Sonic dashes towards her. Lilac dashes too, and the Fire Shields of both of them clash. A build-up is beginning to occur before a flame explosion occurs, with both Sonic and Lilac being pushed back. Sonic's Fire Shield is broken, and a small column of flames has been left where the two clashed. Lilac jumps through the flames and attacks Sonic, who is constantly damaged by the flames. Eventually, Sonic is kicked away, and Lilac gives chase. Sonic lands on top of some yellow bricks near a lake as Lilac approaches and attempts to attack. Sonic dodges and uses his Homing Attack three times on Lilac's shield and kicks it rapidly, before jumping up and using his Stomp to destroy it. Now able to physically damage Lilac, Sonic jumps forward and kicks her in the head, before using his Homing Attack to wrap back and hit Lilac from the back. Sonic then launches Lilac into the air before jumping up and using his Stomp on Lilac, crashing through the bricks. The camera goes into the hole. The two crash through the ceiling as they have entered the Hydrocity Zone. Lilac gets slammed into the ground by Sonic as he jumps off of her and kicks her away. She flies through the air before slamming into a wall, and falls into a water pool. Sonic runs up to the edge, before breaking a Bubble Shield monitor and jumps in. Lilac is falling in the water before she comes to and swims in place, before spinning into another box for a Water Shield, allowing herself to calm down. Sonic enters the water with his Bubble shield and stomps down on Lilac's shield, with no effect. Lilac uses her Comet Dash to close the gap and slam into Sonic, removing his Bubble Shield. Sonic lands slowly before using his Sonic Boost to close in on her and uses his Homing Attack multiple times to pierce the Water Shield, before kicking her away. Sonic then turns and uses his Spin Dash up the wall to escape as Lilac look on angrily. Sonic goes back above the surface and jumps off the wall to where he once was. Sonic: Too easy! Sonic walks off until a voice causes him to stop and turn around. Lilac: You thought that was it!? Lilac Comet Dashes out of the water, bouncing across the walls before she slams into Sonic. She then uses her Uppercut to punch him up back through the hole the two made. Sonic lands back up onto the grassland, as Lilac leaps up through the hole too. Lilac attempts to use her Downward Kick on Sonic, who rolls back and Spin Dashes towards her. Lilac evades him. Sonic hits her with a Homing Attack, and almost follows up with another, but Lilac uses her Cyclone and goes above him, his Homing Attack missing and beginning to wrap back around, hitting Lilac and sending her crashing to the ground. Sonic lands and jumps on an Electric Shield monitor. Lilac gets to her feet. Sonic: What's the matter? Wearing out? Lilac: Not even close! Lilac uses her Cyclone again to break another shield box, this time for her Metal Shield. She then takes off for the hills, Sonic giving chase. Lilac is running at blistering speed up the hills, with Sonic giving chase. Sonic then jumps up and uses his Stomp attack multiple times in an attempt to break Lilac's shield, but barely missing her. The hill then slopes the other way, as they go downhill. Sonic rolls into a ball and gathers speed intending to ram Lilac, but she jumps over him. Sonic jumps back, but Lilac evades him with a Cyclone. Sonic then begins running again, using his Homing Attack on her shield until it breaks. Lilac retalitates by kicking Sonic and destroying his Electric Shield. They come to a stop as they have come back to where the fight started, and continue to fight at a stalemate. The action cuts to Carol and Milla watching the battle from afar. Carol: I think Lilac's losing against that hedgehog! We have to do something! Milla: I've got an idea! Milla jumps up and digs at the ground, eventually tunnelling through. Carol stands confused as to what she's doing. The fight cuts back to the action as Sonic punches Lilac twice before Spin Dashing into her, knocking her into the air, and kicking her away. Lilac tumbles before righting herself as she stands opposite to Sonic. Suddenly, Sonic starts losing his balance as he sees and feels the ground shake beneath him. He jumps forward as Milla bursts through the ground and clutches onto Sonic. Sonic: Rrgh! Hey! Get off me! Sonic and Milla struggle against each other before Sonic forcefully throws her off of him. Milla is sent flying across the countryside and slams straight into Carol, knocking both of them out. Tears build up in Lilac's eyes as she sees what happened. Lilac: Milla? Lilac runs over to the two, completely ignoring the baffled Sonic. Lilac: Milla? Carol!? Lilac screams in emotional agony before falling silent... and then turns towards Sonic with clear malice in her eyes. She rushes towards him in a flash and punches him square in the face, completely catching him off guard. Lilac then jumps through a blue sphere hoop to gain her powered-up Comet Dash as she makes the return trip, using the supercharged Comet Dash to ram into Sonic with considerable force, fuelled by bloodlust and revenge. Lilac: '''NOBODY...' After it ends, Sonic is thrown into the air, and as he comes down, Lilac connects with her standard Comet Dash... ''Lilac: '...HURTS...'' Again Sonic is thrown into into the air, and Lilac lands on the ground, but jumps up and brutally kicks Sonic in the face, drawing some blood in the process. Lilac: '...MILLA!!'' Sonic is launched incredibly far by the kick, soaring through the air before crashing into a rock formation. Sonic is battered and bleeding on parts of his head, but is remarkably still alive. Lilac looks out to the impact site before turning away, putting two fingers from each hand on opposite ends of her mouth, and whistling, as if to call out. The action cuts to deep below the ground, with brief cameos of the Hydrocity Zone, the Mystic Cave Zone and the Lava Reef Zone, until a dark cave is shown with a blue robot is shown on the floor. It activates, as if it heard Lilac's signal, before projecting an image of a dragon. The projection gets larger and larger as everything begins to shake. Then, a giant shape tears through Lava Reef, Mystic Cave and Hydrocity Zone as it emerges from the ground, revealing itself as a giant metallic dragon. It lowers to just above the ground, as Lilac hops on, and they head to where Sonic was launched. Sonic is seen awkwardly getting to his feet as Lilac and the robot dragon loom over him, Lilac's eyes dilated as she addresses him. Lilac: You've pushed it far enough now, Sonic! You killed my friends! '''I WILL KILL YOU IF I MUST!' ''Sonic: You don't... know how far you've... pushed me... to bring this upon yourself... Sonic stands a lot more straight, wearing a look of anger and hatred. Sonic: Do you know... who I am...? DO YOU KNOW... WHAT I'M '''MADE OF?' Sonic then unveils the Chaos Emeralds, including the one Sonic took before the fight. They circle around Sonic, going faster and faster before disappearing, and a bright ball of light grows, unveiling Super Sonic. Super Sonic floats up level to the dragon before launching up into the skies, the dragon pursing him. The battle now takes to the skies as Super Sonic begins to attack the giant dragon. He strikes it multiple times with his Homing Attack, while the dragon shoots triple shots at him. Many hit, but none seem to visibly affect him. Sonic flies up to Lilac and strikes her three times, each time she attempts to hit him, but fails. Super Sonic then turns around and faces the giant robot dragon. The dragon fires more triple shots, which Super Sonic dodges. '''Outcome #1' Super Sonic and the Dragon float level at each other. The dragon then opens its mouth as it unleashes its lazer beam on Super Sonic, who is able to withstand the beam to its entirity. Super Sonic is about to charge at Lilac, but transforms out of his Super form. Sonic is surprised and worried. Sonic: Uh oh... Lilac leaps off of the dragon, and uses her Downward Kick to kick Sonic downward, before rolling into a ball and falling through a Blue Sphere ring, before using her powered-up Comet Dash to stomp Sonic downwards until they hit the ground. Lilac is stood on top of a bruised and battered Sonic, lifeless after the impact. She jumps off of him and kicks his corpse. Lilac: I told you not to mess with me! K.O! Lilac takes the Chaos Emerald that Sonic "stole", before she puts the bodies of Carol and Milla on top of the metal dragon, getting on top and ready to leave the area. The dragon uses its lazer beam to incinerate Sonic's corpse to nothing more than a smoldering skeleton. Outcome #2 As before, except instead of firing its lazer beam, it charges towards Super Sonic. Likewise, Super Sonic charges right at the dragon, before its open mouth caused it to swallow Super Sonic. At first, Lilac believes that she has won. Lilac: Yes! I DID IT! Suddenly, a bump occurs. Lilac and the dragon become wide eyed as a bump occurs in the dragon's body. Then another bump occurs, and another, and another, all the way down the dragon's body before Super Sonic emerges, bursting through the tail end of the dragon. The dragon roars in dying agony as Lilac becomes distraught. Lilac: NO!! Before she can do anything about the situation, Super Sonic rams into her, knocking her off of the dragon and sending her into freefall. Lilac then gets struck multiple times by Super Sonic before he flies above her. Super Sonic: See ya! Super Sonic kicks her in the head and sends her rushing downwards, crashing into the ground. Lilac is battered and bruised, but somehow still alive. Super Sonic lands some distance away, as he's ready to finish her. Super Sonic: You're done for! Lilac looks on with tears in her eyes, helpless as Super Sonic blasts towards her at ludicrous speed, and jumping towards Lilac. Sonic transforms out of Super Sonic, but he's already travelling at high enough speed to become lethal, and kicks Lilac in the chest, splitting her in half from the force of the kick. Lilac screams in agony as she splits in half, spilling plenty of blood as Sonic and her top half skids to a halt. Sonic gets up on his feet, refreshed from the transformation. Sonic: You were fast... but not fast enough for me! K.O! Sonic runs off into the horizon. Elsewhere, Carol and Milla have come to and have surrounded Lilac's dead body, both of them teary-eyed. Who would you be rooting for? Sonic the Hedgehog Sash Lilac |-|RatedM= Sonic VS Lilac is the Season 8 Premiere of RatedM's DB series, featuring the return of Sonic the Hedgehog from the eponymous series and newcomer Sash Lilac in a battle of animal speed freaks! Description RatedM continues the series! After being heavily requested to return by a special friend, Sonic is back! But he's not the only one to claim to be the fastest animal alive, because Sash Lilac is here to challenge him! Can Sonic's old school tricks and rad '90s attitude be able to help him in this fight, or will this end like a real battle between a hedgehog and dragon? Interlude Sonic Dashes into DEATH BATTLE! Lilac Frees DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Fight Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'Sonic vs Freedom Planet themed Death Battles' Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic